I'm Not Gonna Teach your Boyfriend How to Dance with You
by mooselphant
Summary: Blaine isn't gonna teach Kurt's klutz of a boyfriend *hint- it's Finn* how to dance, even if it could cost them regionals. Why? Because he loves dancing with Kurt. MAJOR AU! Kinn and eventually Klaine. This story is just starting out; if you read and like, message me I want to continue it, but I need some help!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You

Blaine walked nervously down the crowded hallway of William McKinley High School. It was the end of his first day after transferring from his old school where…

_No! don't think about that, _he thought his mind already flashing back to that night in the parking lot after the Sadie Hawkins dance. The blood everywhere, pain exploding in his chest.

_No .It's a new school with different people. Positive thoughts, Blaine. C'mon you can do this. _

He walked down the hall, determined to find the auditorium where glee club auditions were being held. That's what he'd thought about all day as he'd sat alone at lunch time, as he'd been picked last in gym for basketball teams…. He loved singing, and he hoped the other kids in the club would be accepting and maybe even his friends.

He'd just rounded a corner when he collided into someone. The stranger's satchel fell, ad his books scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!' exclaimed Blaine, "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was so focused on finding the auditorium, and-" he stopped realizing the stranger was now scrambling to get his stuff, "Here, let me help you.'

Blaine gathered the remaining books and handed them to the stranger. They both stood, and Blaine saw the student was a tall, pale boy with perfectly coifed chestnut hair and dazzling blue eyes. His outfit was tasteful and his skin flawless. Blaine gasped a little and sputtered before saying the first thing he could think of.

"I'm Blaine," he said and stuck out his hand to shake, and inwardly face-palmed. _Like he cares. You couldn't even compliment, nope. I'm Blaine, now forcing you to talk to me instead of continuing with your day-_

"I'm Kurt," the boy-Kurt-said, shaking Blaine's hand, "I can help you find the auditorium in just a minute. I was going to my locker to get my sheet music for glee club auditions. Are you trying out too?"

_Wow, he has a beautiful high voice. Oh, shoot he just asked me about glee._

"Y-yeah, " Blaine stuttered, "Can I come with you to your locker? I have no idea where I'm going."

"Sure," Kurt replied smiling. They started to walk down the hall. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just transferred. I had some trouble at my old school with homophobes and-"

He cut himself off realizing he was completely unloading on this pretty boy he just met. Not wanting to scare him off he continued,

"So, were you in glee last year or is it a new thing here? Or are you new to it this year?"

"I was in it last year. It's a nice club. The kids are pretty cool. When came out last year, they were really accepting, so you won't have any problems with that when you get in."

"So the kids here aren't prejudiced?" Blaine asked getting his hopes up.

"The glee kids aren't. Some of the jocks can be pretty rough, but just make friends with the glee jocks, and you should be good."

Kurt stopped in front of his locker, and got out some sheet music. They continued down the hallway.

_He's so nice for someone I just met, _Blaine thought._ Maybe we'll be friends. It'll be nice to have another gay kid to talk to._

They stopped in front of the auditorium doors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are," said Kurt brightly.

"Thanks," Blaine replied, holding open the door and following Kurt inside.

_The auditorium is nice_, Blaine noticed. _No graffiti, nice lighting. This school isn't that bad._

Towards the front of the auditorium, he noticed a group of kids. There were three cheerleaders sitting on the stage talking. In front of them, some boy- _the glee jocks, _he wondered- throwing a football; a tall brunette one tossed it to a guy with a mohawk. A blonde boy stood on the sidelines, kind of looking like he wished he could join them.

On stage, an Asian girl and boy were dancing around and laughing, even though no music was playing. An African American girl stood watching them happily next to an envious looking boy in a wheelchair.

As Blaine took this all in, a short brunette girl rushed toward him. She stopped in front of him and began to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, last year's co-captain of the glee club. Are you here for auditions? It's great to have new members; fresh talent for back-up vocals will win us sectionals!"

"Rachel, stop overwhelming him," Kurt said, clearly annoyed, "and who says he's a back-up vocalist?"

"Well my stunning talent did win us sectionals last year, Kurt. Let's not forget I performed an unrehearsed ballad which-"

"Yeah, yeah. How about you save that all for regionals? We'll need it to _win _this year ok?"

Rachel looked a little put out but then continued to interrogate Blaine.

"What's your repertoire? Any Broadway numbers? Are you familiar with the musical-"

"Rachel, leave him alone!" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the other kids. He went up to the African American girl.

"Hey 'Cedes."

"Hey Boo! Who's your friend?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Mercedes Jones. Nice to have a new cutie. You new-"

The group was distracted as the brunette jock ran over to Kurt, picked him up, twirled him around, put him down, and pecked his cheek.

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, "You'll wrinkle my new Marc Jacobs shirt!"

"What, I can't greet my adorable boyfriend?" Finn asked smiling.

"Not if it involves jeopardizing my wardrobe!"

Kurt smiled in spite of himself and turned to return the kiss.

Blaine was taken aback for a moment by the PDA, but then he thought _It's pretty cool you can be yourself around here. No one seems to be judging them. This could be nice._

"All right New Directions!" said a curly haired man Blaine hadn't noticed before, "Let's kick off a new year with our first audition- a duet from our very own Santana and Puck!"

The glee club cheered as a Latina cheerleader hopped on stage with the Mohawk jock. They sang a Rent number -"Light My Candle"- and the club swayed and whooped to the song.

_Wow, they really support each other, _Blaine thought as they number ended.

"Great job, guys!" the man said as Santana and Puck took a bow.

"Mr. Schue we have a new member. Can he sing next?" Kurt inquired.

Everyone turned to look at Blaine and he waved nervously.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I'll be auditioning with "Grenade" by Bruno Mars."

"Let's see what you got," Mr. Schue said and the club applauded as he took the stage.

_Alright, you can do this. You know this song; it shows off your range. This will be ok._

He sang his song well with a few wavered notes here and there. He found himself staring at Kurt throughout his performance. There was something about him that made Blaine feel centered and confident as he sang. When he finished everyone applauded and Blaine was surprised; he'd been so involved Kurt's eyes.

"Good job, Blaine! Everyone welcome the newest member of the New Directions!" Mr. Schue declared as the glee club continued to applaud.

After everyone else's numbers (they all sang a song for the fun of it even though they'd auditioned last year, though the blonde boy-Sam- was new and received a warm welcome like Blaine's) Kurt who'd been sitting next to Blaine turned to him and said,

"Do you want to go get a coffee?"

"Uhh... sure!" Blaine said, distracted by Kurt's eyes again.

_What is it about them? I swear they change color. They're pretty. Wait, what? _

"Finn, I'm gonna take Blaine to the Lima Bean. Tell Dad I'll be home in an hour or so."

" 'K , beautiful. Want me to take your bag?"

"Sure," Kurt handed over his satchel and kissed Finn goodbye.

"Are you guys….?" Blaine trailed off a question in his voice.

"Step brothers. Yeah, we're boyfriends too. It gets kinda weird sometimes, but I love him."

"Oh, okay."

They walked out of the school and to Kurt's car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt led Blaine out of the auditorium and they walked side by side down the McKinley halls. Blaine fumbled for something to say- he wasn't used to having someone to talk to.

_Just ask about glee, _he thought, trying to think of an intelligent question. Then, thinking back to what Rachel had said he asked,

"So the New Directions won sectionals last year?"

Kurt turned to him and Blaine was again stunned by his eyes.

"Yeah, we did, but just barely. Sue Sylvester- the cheer coach here, who hates the glee club mostly because she hate Mr. Schue and something about her budget being cut for glee… I don't know, it's all kinda confusing. Anyway," he said trying to get back on track, "she leaked our set list to the other schools, and they all sang our songs. Luckily Finn and Rachel saved the club- she sang a ballad and he came up with a new group number."

"Cool," said Blaine, taking it all in.

They arrived at the parking lot and walked to Kurt's car.

"So, where are we going?" Blaine asked, getting in the passenger's side.

"The Lima Bean. I know, corny name, but some pretty good coffee. And I would know. I love me some mochas."

Kurt turned on the radio and flipped through stations, commenting on the atrocity that was modern music, until he gave up and put in a CD.

"It's a compilation of some of my favorite songs," he explained as they drove along.

The boys listened, and Blaine was impressed with Kurt's taste. He heard _Defying Gravity, Bad Romance, _and was half way through _Perfect_ when they reached the Lima Bean.

They got out of the car, and walked up to the order counter.

"One grande non-fat mocha for me and…" Kurt trailed off looking at Blaine.

"Oh, uuuh, medium drip," he said taken aback.

Kurt took out his wallet and paid for the drinks despite protests from Blaine.

"Don't be silly," Kurt said and then when he saw the pained expression on Blaine's face he said, "You can pay next time."

Blaine's heart leapt at the thought of a "next time" of being with Kurt.

They retrieved their orders and sat a table near the window where they could see the Lima shoppers walking down the moderately busy street.

"So," Kurt said taking a sip of his drink, "any questions about glee? Or McKinley?"

Blaine thought for a moment before saying,

"So the club seems pretty accepting of you and Finn…." he trailed off not really sure what Kurt would say to that.

"Yeah, the glee kids are okay with it. Some of the jocks and popular kids in the school aren't so accepting," he sighed, "The bullying was pretty bad last year. It got a little better, but keep a change of clothes around," seeing Blaine's perplexed look he said, "They throw slushies in our faces."

"Wow," Blaine said, taken aback, "Ok, thanks for the heads up."

"It's not all bad," Kurt said, trying to make up for his cynical outlook on the school, "Like I said, the glee kids are really nice. We all care about performing and have a lot of fun together, even if there is some drama sometimes."

"Drama?"

"Yeah, there was quite a bit last year. I'll try to break it down."

Kurt took a gulp of his drink and took out his phone.

"Quinn Fabray," he said scrolling to a picture of a pretty blonde and showing it to Blaine, "was head cheerleader. At the time she was dating Finn, the quarterback of the football team. Perfectly cliché, I know. But then," he paused dramatically, "She cheated on him with Noah Puckerman-we call him Puck, the guy with the mohawk."

"So Finn and Quinn broke up?" Blaine asked trying to keep up.

"Well, not right away. They all ended up joining glee club for one reason or another. Anyways, it was found out Quinn was pregnant and eventually everyone knew it was Puck's baby. Finn was the last to find out- big mouth Rachel told him- and there was a fist fight. Quinn and Finn did break up. She had the baby after regionals, which we lost- that's a whole 'nother story by the way- and Quinn put her up for adoption."

"Ok, so now you and Finn are together?"

"Yeah. After he and Quinn broke up our parents started dating. My mom died when I was eight-"

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine. His dad died fighting in the army when he was two. Anyways, they started dating and moved in together last year. I had -have?- a crush on him and-"

Kurt's mind flashed back to the night last year when his relationship with Finn changed.

_Burt and Carole had gone out on a date and they boys were at home watching TV. They had both stopped watching though, favoring talking to each other; Finn was telling Kurt about a drummer in some '80's rock band. The athlete's eyes were lit up with passion and his face looked so beautiful to Kurt in the soft lamp light of the living room. Overcome by his emotions, Kurt surged forward and kissed Finn. Finn kissed him back. From there-_

"We started dating and when our parents found out they started looking for a bigger house so we wouldn't be sharing a room. It's weird living with your boyfriend who is also your stepbrother, but we've gotten used to it."

"Sweet. It's really nice to see someone in a gay relationship who has a least a few supportive friends."

"Yeah, I never really thought I could have that in high school. Anyways, enough about me. Why'd you come to McKinley?"

"Problems at my old school with homophobes. It got really bad at the end of the year, so I transferred this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I was hoping the situation would be different."

"Just stick with me and you'll be okay," Kurt promised.

There was something reassuring in Kurt's voice that made Blaine believe him. He felt like Kurt really would help him out and not abandon him like his "friends" did at his old school when he became unpopular.

They finished their drinks and talked a bit more, about hobbies (Kurt liked sewing, shopping, singing, and watching musicals among other things) music (Kurt liked Broadway, and a few choice pop singers, but nothing to techno), and sports (Kurt didn't watch any).

Blaine really liked Kurt and the more they talked, the more Blaine got caught up in the rise and fall of the older boy's voice and his musical laugh. They exchanged phone numbers before exiting the coffee shop. Kurt offered to drive Blaine home.

"No, my car's in the school parking lot. If you could just drive me back there, I can drive myself, but thanks for the offer."

"No problem," said Kurt.

They drove back to school, continuing to talk about this and that. Blaine felt all the words come naturally; he didn't have to try to be comfortable around Kurt.

They got back to school and Blaine got out of the car.

"Thanks so much for coffee and for…" he didn't know how to phrase his gratitude. _For talking to me? For being my friend?_ "For everything. It was great."

"You're welcome. I had a nice time, too, Blaine. See you tomorrow," he said sweetly.

Blaine closed the door and walked over to his car. He stood by it and watch Kurt drive out of the parking lot. A silly, wide grin spread over his face. He got in his car and drove home. His thoughts became an endless stream of happiness at finding a friend and a group where he could belong.


End file.
